Roma no
by Seastone Chair
Summary: ...of Rome. Because of Romano being tied in with the Italian mafia, him and his brother are forced to move to Spain with Grandpa Rome. There, a tomato love blossoms forth! AU. SpainxS. Italy. Rated M for last chapter.
1. Besos!

Please try to enjoy!

* * *

Romano leaned forward until his forehead was resting against the cold car window, staring at the scenery flying by. All they did was move. Move from one side of Italy to the other; from the south to the north. His brother, the stupid twit, was bouncing happily in the backseat chirping enthusiastic sentences to their Grandfather. It was Romano's fault they were moving once again…

In their old neighborhood Romano had gotten in with a bad crowd. He, knowingly, got involved with an Italian mafia. No, he wasn't too young to be involved in that shit! He was sixteen when he joined; eighteen now! He was a man. As it turned out, Romano was _good _at what he did. The young Italian had gotten a bounty placed on his head all through Italy.

Which was why they were moving. To Spain.

* * *

"I wonder if they have pasta here in Spain~! Ve~!" Feliciano said dreamily, twirling into their new house's front door. Grandpa Rome practically skipped in after the bubbly Italian; Romano hung back. His hands were in his black skinny jean's pockets, his shoulders were slouched. He took a deep breath and stared at the building they were to be living in temporarily until things died down in Italy.

It had a circle driveway that led up to a huge front door. Columns lined the small sidewalk up to the door, holding up an elegant-looking roof to shade the pavement . The house was one level and fairly big. It seemed to have windows on every single wall and was painted a warm crème color.

Romano fixed his backpack on his shoulder, making the butt of a gun hit the small of his back. He had, at least, been able to sneak one of his handguns. He suppressed heaving another dreadful sigh and marched into his new hellhole.

They were at their Grandfather's summer house (why he had it in Spain, Romano would never know), so it was all furnished and decorated. When the two brothers had been younger, they had visited their Grandpa Rome here a couple times. Romano went directly back to his old room, ignoring Grandpa Rome's adoring over Feliciano while Feliciano cooked mountains upon mountains of pasta.

He shut the door and tossed his backpack on his twin sized bed. Good thing he remembered to leave the safety lock on his COLT S.A.A 45. That would have ended badly… Romano yanked open his backpack, pulling out a black scarf. It was fucking cold! He wrapped the scarf around his neck contrasting with his white V-neck tee.

A sudden loud banging on his door made Romano jump out of his skin and almost grab his gun. But his better judgment told him that he wasn't in danger. The door flung open and there stood Feliciano, happiness radiating off of him. That was why Feliciano was so fucking annoying…

"_Fratello_! _Fratello_! Grandpa Rome wants you to go share paaaastaaa with the neighbors~!" As Feliciano was shouting this, he was twirling in circles like a ballerina. God, Feliciano was an _idiot_.

"Fine." Romano grumbled and started to walk out the door.

"Ve~!" Feliciano jumped for joy, taking his brother's hand, and taking off down the hallway to the kitchen. Which then resulted in Romano being literally dragged to the kitchen, his feet dragging on the tile.

"Romano!" Grandpa Rome's voice boomed out. "Take this pasta," He whipped out a huge container filled to the brim with pasta. "To our neighbor!" A huge smile was on the old man's face. Sparkles shone all around his face.

Yep. Romano was going to drown in their happiness. Fuck.

Grumbling some more, Romano snatched the container and hurried back to his room. He quickly emptied his backpack, put the container in there, and put his .45 in his back pants pocket. Then he jogged out the door, flicking his wrist at the two insanely happy Italians in the kitchen in a wave.

"Give it to the neighbors, huh?" Romano's light green eyes looked around… Which neighbor? Glaring angrily at each one of the houses, hoping they would catch on fire, he began his journey. No way in hell he was going to go back to the house in such short time. He would take a nice, _long _stroll.

Each street he went down seemed to be full of aristocratic houses. Romano made it his mission to try to find the rundown neighborhoods. He'd feel more at home… and it would make this little wonderland of the rich seem real.

It took him a good thirty minutes before he even found the downtown area. Here, half of the street was lined with apartment buildings and the other side of the street was full of shops and restaurants. Romano walked along the apartment building side of the road until he saw it.

A section of apartments were colored red. Tomato red.

Romano went in that section and up the stairs. He felt a little weird just creeping about, but he wanted to get rid of this pasta. It was getting heavy…

The inside of the apartment complex was tan. The doors and walls were tan making Romano almost regret coming in the building. He didn't know what he was looking for as he walked down the hallway of doors. Tan… tan… tan… red… tan… Wait a minute… Romano backed up and stared in awe at the red doorway. It stood out like a red tomato in a field of un-ripened green tomatoes. This was where he was going to leave the pasta!

Heaving the container out of the backpack, he set it down in front of the door, knocked on the door, and then ran down the hall. Romano skidded behind the corner at the end of the hall and peaked around it to watch.

The red door opened and a man stood in the doorway. He tilted his head to the side. "Hola?" The man stuck his brunette head out, taking a step forward and then… tripped over the container.

"Ahh!" He, weirdly gracefully, fell face first on the ground. Somehow the man had managed to curl his body in a way so that he didn't crush the container of pasta.

The corners of Romano's mouth curved up. What a clumsy man…

"Pasta?" The Spanish man had sat down next to the container, regaining his composure quickly, and then acting as though nothing happened. He suddenly looked around the hallway. Intense, piercing green eyes almost caught Romano hiding behind the corner.

"Amigo?" The Spaniard sounded confused, but Romano didn't stay any longer. He bolted down the metal stairs and out of the building.

He was panting heavily as he ran down the street. Those eyes… They were so… brilliant.

Romano mentally slapped himself as he made his way home. Stupid! He was _never_ going back to that tomato bastard!

* * *

Next time his brother cooked too much pasta (the next Thursday), Romano took the pasta to the tomato bastard's apartment.

Then the Thursday after that… and the Thursday after that…

A month had passed by when, one Thursday that Romano was delivering his pasta, the tomato bastard was sitting on his windowsill, playing his Spanish guitar.

_"Rico tomate, rico tomate!_  
_Muy rico, Uh! Tomate!_  
_Sube el rojo, baja el amarillo toma-toma-tomate!~"_

A faint blush spread across Romano's face as he walked into the building. He couldn't believe the tomato bastard was singing about tomatoes. That was what Romano did! Not what this jackass does! God!

Although he did have a nice voice… Stop it! Aug!

Romano angrily pounded on the door, leaving the pasta where it normally was. Like usual, he ran down the stairs but instead of running down the street, he was curious to see if the man was still sitting on his windowsill.

_"Hey, atiende,por qué_  
_has salido a la calle tú tan fresco." _

Something hit the top of Romano's head as he walked out of the building. It bounced and he saw a red flash of color fall past his eyes. Without a thought, he dove to catch whatever it was. Just barely, he caught it before it hit the ground.

It was a tomato.

He snapped his head up to glare at the Spaniard, but all thoughts of malice and hate melted away as his eyes caught sight of those intense green ones. Even from him being on the second level, those eyes seemed to pierce right through Romano's heart.

What the fuck?!

"Tomato bastard!" Romano yelled at him before nibbling on the tomato. It was delicious! A hearty laugh came from the Spaniard before he went back to singing.

_"Y eso es lo que quiero, besos!"_

* * *

_A/N: Uhhh… this was supposed to be a oneshot, but now it's going to be MORE THAN THAT. Really… and I have so many other things planned out. But I recently fell in love with Spain and I felt the urgent need to write a SpainxRomano story. This really was supposed to be a oneshot… a LONG oneshot. But I'm too tired to write more and I want to see if I get feedback to continue!_

_Review!_

_Songs:_

_Spain's Tomato Song:_

_http://www. youtube .com/ watch?v=A2_V7zWdAgw& feature=related_

_Spain's Besos:_

_http:// .com/ watch?v=mohCwYerMT4&playnext_from=TL&videos=mkVMMEygdqk_


	2. Spring Cleaning

The next Thursday, Romano was humming his o_wn _version of the Tomato song. Although he would never admit it, he was excited to see what the Spaniard was going to do this week. Last week's tomato was one of the most delicious tomatoes Romano had ever had!

Romano wondered if this pasta was the best pasta the tomato bastard ever had… Wait… No! That is so w_rong_!

No happy singing voice met Romano's ears, nor did the plucking of a Spanish guitar flow through the air. A scowl formed on his face. Maybe last week was a fluke…

Feeling dejected and angry, Romano sulked up the stairs. Once at the top of those stairs, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Unconsciously, Romano's hand went back to rest on the butt of his gun as he made his way to the red door.

It was wide open, revealing a trashed interior. Romano pulled the gun out of the back of his pants and took it off safety. Carefully, he made his way inside the apartment. His hazel eyes scanned the scene before him.

Papers, dust, and… just _everything _was _everywhere_. The one thing that caught Romano's attention was that none of the furniture was harmed. It had things piled on their seats or table tops, but they were intact.

The walls in the apartment were tan, like the rest of the building, but all the furniture was red. There was even a pillow shaped like a tomato on the couch. Romano wanted it.

"Spriiiing clean— Whoaaa!" A voice came from behind Romano, startling the Italian. He spun around and aimed the gun at the person who spoke. Immediately, the man dropped everything he was holding and held up his hands.

It was the tomato bastard… Hazel eyes made contact with those green ones, and Romano seemed to be sucked in to them almost instantly. His face softened for a moment as his grip on his gun went slack. Those eyes were as green as an un-ripened tomato. Romano would seriously have to come up with another analogy for them. He already used that analogy…

Wait a minute!

"What's going on?!" Romano demanded, clicking the safety back on and putting the gun back in his pants once he deemed the situation safe. He frowned at the Spaniard and crossed his arms.

"Spring cleaning!" The Tomato Bastard said happily. Oh god, he was just like those two stupid Italian relatives of Romano's… "Why are you in my house?"

Romano was taken aback for a second. Oh shit. He _was _in the bastard's house! "It's… Thursday…" The Italian said lamely.

"Oh! Pasta?" The brunette inquired curiously. Romano gave him a curt nod. A dazzling smile seemed to light up the room as the Spaniard clapped his hands. "Let's go to the kitchen then!

After Romano and the jackass fought their way into the kitchen (which was the only clean area in the whole apartment), they sat down on little stools around the island counter.

The Tomato bastard, who introduced himself as Antonio, was munching heartily on the pasta, and looking as though he were in heaven. His pasta was practically swimming in tomato sauce. Huh… that'd be fun. Swimming in tomato sauce with Antonio… What the fuck?! This jackass has completely taken over his thought process!

Romano picked at his small helping of pasta, nibbling on it once in a while. He was trying his best to avoid looking at Antonio, a light pink color dusting the Italian's cheeks. His heart seemed to have some problems functioning properly today too, for it was practically pounding in his chest.

"Who makes all this pasta?" The elder man asked between mouthfuls.

"My stupid brother…" Romano mumbled. He didn't mean to just spit out that information. He should have said that he made it… Not that he needed to impress the Spanish man!

Antonio's face fell a bit as he began to eat with less enthusiasm. "You mean you don't make it?"

Romano's eyebrows furrowed together as he witnessed the change in behavior. His heart stopped beating for a second. Why the hell would he make _this much pasta_? Sure, he loved pasta, but Feliciano was obsessed with the stuff!

"What of it?" The Italian asked; his voice guarded. Antonio was a strange man… he wasn't sure if he should trust him. Although that was saying a lot since he was sitting in the man's house eating pasta with him.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Antonio said, waving his hands in front of him, a nervous smile on his face. Romano stared blankly at him, but decided to let it go. It didn't matter anyways. "So you like tomatoes!" Antonio stated more than questioned. "I love tomatoes, too!"

"I noticed." Romano squeaked out. Antonio shared a love for tomatoes as strong as Romano did. He had never met anyone else like that before… it was like they had a special bond before they had even met.

The conversation lulled for a bit, making Romano antsy. "So… uh, why spring cleaning?" He had never tried to keep a conversation going before, but he suddenly felt obligated to.

"Because it's spring! Isn't that what everyone does?" Antonio tilted his head to the side. Romano's face flushed a brighter pink. It was just like what the Spaniard did on the very first day Romano delivered the pasta. He just never realized that it looked so… appealing. Those green eyes that he had tried so hard to avoid sparkled as they locked onto the Italian.

"Uh…" Romano's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say. Those eyes were just so god damn mesmerizing. "I need to use the restroom!" He shouted unnecessarily and took off in the direction he thought the bathroom was.

It took a good ten minutes just to get to the bathroom through all the clutter. _Christ _this guy had to clean his apartment! Luckily, the bathroom was the other room that was clean. Thank the lord. Romano didn't know what he would do if it was messy. He'd probably just take a dump out the window. Ew…

Romano slammed the door shut and sat on the edge of the tub, taking a deep breath.

What a bastard! He didn't know how completely charming and alluring he was! Stupid, oblivious man. Romano wasn't even sure why he was feeling the way he was. Usually he only felt this way around women that he flirted with… Not with a _man _that he had just met. And had been leaving pasta at his door for the past two months…

God what was wrong with him?! He couldn't possibly be… be… _gay_! That was against his religion! That highly awkward vision of him and Antonio swimming in tomato sauce flashed before his mind's eye once again. His face turned beet red at the thought.

"What the _fuck_!" Romano shouted angrily, punching the side of the tub. …Ouch. That hurt...

The Italian went over to the sink and ran the water, splashing some on his face. Maybe that would cool down the heat on his face. Toweling his face dry, he pried open the door and waded back out into the mess.

A small noise in the living room caught Romano's attention. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of Antonio. The Spaniard was asleep on his red couch, clutching that tomato pillow to his chest.

Did the guy seriously just fall asleep right after he ate? Well, he did eat a lot…

Romano turned back into the kitchen to gather his things. Backpack, dirtied container… and he grabbed the tablecloth. Thinking he could do that magic trick where people pulled the cloth off without knocking anything off of the counter, he pulled on it.

Everything fell off. The glass plates shattered as they collided with the tile floor, pasta sauce splattered everywhere, and a glass vase full of red roses broke on the floor. Romano stared at the mess, and then shrugged.

He could just blame it on Antonio later. The Italian dragged the table cloth over to the Spaniard and laid it over his sleeping form. Romano was surprised that he had managed to sleep through all the noise of his things being destroyed, but he should have figured that Antonio would have been oblivious.

Romano's face flushed once again as he finished tucking the elder man in. He, then, exited the apartment, making sure to close the door behind him.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Romano lifted a hand to his face. Oh god. He was such an idiot. Reluctantly, the Italian went home before Feliciano and Grandpa Rome started to worry too much about where Romano had been.

* * *

_A/N: So, lets play a game. Review and tell me what color you think Romano's eyes are! Light green, Hazel, or light brown._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! It made me the happiest little American. x3_


	3. Pet Names

Romano was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The past few days, nothing but _Antonio _had been on his brain. It was always, _I wonder if Antonio likes this… _or _What if I gave that to Antonio? _or even _I wonder what would happen if I snuck over to Antonio's place in the middle of the night? Would he let me in? Would he… would he _touch _me? Wait… would that be considered a one night stand?!_

These thoughts were driving the Italian absolutely insane, yet the teen loved them. They entertained him and kept him from trying to murder his annoying-ass family. He wondered what would happen if Antonio met his family. They would most certainly get along… The room would be overflowing with happiness if they all met. Romano cringed at the thought. Better yet, how about they stay as far away from each other as possible.

He felt strangely empty as he lay there. His heart ached with something he couldn't understand. Maybe he should talk to Grandpa Rome about this… What if he had a disease?! Romano bolted up into a sitting position. Oh God! What if he _died_?!

The teen glanced at his digital clock. It was only noon… on Saturday. "Fuuuuuck." He flopped back down on his bed. Booming laughter echoed through the house. Yeah, he should die. That'd make everything easier; he'd just let whatever-the-hell this disease was overtake him and die.

Suddenly the door to his room swung open. "Ve~ _Fratello!" _A happy Feliciano ran over to his grumpy brother and proceeded in dragging him out the door.

"What the hell, Feli?! Fucking knock before you come in! What if I was changing?! What if I was _doing stuff_?!" Romano tried his best to get his balance as he was forcefully taken from his room.

"What stuff you would be doing that I couldn't see, Fratello? Ve~?" Feliciano gave him a look that was similar to one that a kicked puppy would have.

Romano's heart swelled up with fear. "Nothing! Nothing! Its okay, Feli. I was just kidding. Knock next time, okay?" No one could stand a hurt little Feliciano… _No one. _"What's up anyways?"

"Ve~! Grandpa Rome wants you to meet his friend!" The moody Italian perked up right away, forgetting everything that just happened. "He's so weird! He's like… he's like… a happy version of you~! He loves tomatoes like you!" Romano felt his heart begin to pound hard in his chest. Loves tomatoes as much as Romano? Only one other person was like that… He suddenly felt lightheaded as his hands started to get clammy.

_I love tomatoes. He loves tomatoes. I love tomatoes too… _He loves_ tomatoes too… _No other coherent sentences went through Romano's head as he was roughly led out onto the backyard patio. His hand was let go as Feliciano bounced over to the pair of men sitting around a patio table, laughing hardily at something that was just said.

Brown eyes fell upon the form of a certain Spaniard. Holy shit. Was Romano a psychic? He had just been thinking about what would happen if the tomato bastard had met his family! _Oh shit. _Too much happiness for one Romano to handle!

His feet were glued to the ground as he continued to stare. Antonio just looked so good sitting there. So good and so _right. _Almost like he belonged…

Romano looked the man up and down, almost losing his breath. The Spaniard was leaning back in his chair, a happy smile lighting up his face. He had brown jeans on with a skintightlightbrown shirt. A dark brown jacket with fake fur on the inside was worn over that s_kintight _shirt. _Damn, _Antonio must work out. _A lot. _The man had a six-pack! Which was _clearly _being shown off for the world to see. Jealousy flared through Romano. Other people got to see Antonio's body before he did? How dare they!

He didn't notice that all three males were staring silently at Romano as he stood there, ogling at the Spanish man. Grandpa Rome had an all-knowing smile on his face, Feliciano was probably just staring at him because the other two were, and Antonio had his head tilted to the side once again.

Romano felt his face heat up like a thousand suns. Smooth. He was caught staring at the bastard. With his head hung, he slowly trudged over to his seat next to the Spaniard.

"I heard you two have met before, Romano. Once every week, if I remember correctly." Grandpa Rome said, breaking the silence. If it was possible, Romano's face got even hotter. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, mio caro ragazzo?" (my dear boy?) The old man leaned forward, which caused Romano to lean backwards.

"Why is he here?" Romano demanded.

"Aww… Does Lovi not want me here?" Antonio gave Romano a sad look.

"Wh-what?! Lovi? What the hell kind of name is that?!" 'Lovi' stuttered; a thrill went through his body at knowing that Antonio had given him a nickname already.

"Language~," Was all Grandpa Rome said before he went to pampering and paying attention to Feliciano. The younger Italian was currently swaying in his seat with an oblivious air about him singing, "Veeeee~" in an awful tone.

"It's your pet name! Do I get one too?" A smile was back on that tanned face.

"I didn't ask for a pet name, tomato bastard!" Romano practically shouted; a quiet "Language~" came from Grandpa Rome once again.

The Spaniard gave a dramatic hurt look, placing his hand over his heart. "Looks like I will have to settle for being known as the 'Tomato Bastard'."

"That's right!" Romano glared at the jackass. A brief silence fell between the two. It was then that Romano realized that they both had been leaning closer and closer to each other as they spoke. A faint smell of tomato, red hot chili peppers, and roses emitted from Antonio. It was a very… alluring smell. Unconsciously, the Italian leaned even closer to that smell. He wondered how such strange smells put together managed to be so delectable. An image of Antonio next to him in bed, without that _skintight _shirt on, flashed through his mind.

When had Romano had such a dirty mind?! He pulled back from Antonio quickly, leaning as far away from the Spanish man as possible. A chuckle came from Antonio as he also assumed his laid back position.

"Oh, Lovi, you are just so cute!" Another dazzling smile sent Romano's mind into a frenzy.

"Jackass."

"Language~"

"Veeeee~"

"So you were wondering how we have known each other?" Antonio asked suddenly. Romano blinked a couple times. He had completely forgotten his question… or that it was even a problem that the Spanish man was at his house.

"We go waaaay back! Actually, your Grandfather used to babysit me when I was a kid. Then, when I was around your age, he moved back to Italy. I only get to see him every few times a year, so this is a treat that he is staying here for so long!" Suddenly, a teasing, playful smile spread across Antonio's face. "And I get to play with his little Lovi whenever I want now~" As this was said, he leaned close to the Italian, reaching out and running a finger along Romano's jawbone.

Romano's brain promptly shut down.

The urge to grab that hand and pull Antonio close was so overwhelming as the Italian, once more, leaned forward to follow the motion of his finger. His eyes were locked onto the Spaniard's lips as he was led closer. Again, that scent tickled his nose; the atmosphere around the two seemed to sizzle as the space between them was lessened.

So close… Brown eyes closed…

When his eyes closed, his brain finally kicked into motion. He was about to _kiss _the bastard. The word 'kiss' echoed in his mind for a moment before his eyes snapped open once again.

Romano slapped that stupid hand away and shot up from his seat, knocking it down in the process. He was breathing heavily, face flushed, eyes wide as he fled from the patio.

He was turning into such a girl!

Yet, the only thing that was running through his mind was, _Antonio looks good in brown._

* * *

_A/N: The results are in! My reviews tell me that Romano's eyes are brown! So far, in the first chapter, they were green. Second chapter they were hazel. Now they are brown. Oh goodness! They seem to change with each passing day!_

_I'm strangely addicted to this story. It just writes itself! So much fuuuun~!_

_I'm going away for a couple days, and when I get back I have to do all the homework I've let pile up during my spring break. OTL_

_Please review! I love you all so muuuuch!_


	4. Sorry! IOU!

_A/N: Filler chapter is fail. _

* * *

Romano fled to his room, slammed the door shut, and launched himself on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and then stayed there until he fell asleep. He ignored Antonio as he shouted his goodbye to Romano, then ignored the other two pestering Italians. He fell asleep with a nervous-butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling.

A tapping noise woke Romano. Sleep eyes glanced at his clock. Midnight thirty. His hand slipped under his pillow to grip his gun.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The ex-mafia member looked over at the window. A shadowy figure was hunched over by his window, working at the lock. Romano faked sleep, ready to pull his gun out any minute. He heard a frustrated noise outside, and then the strange sound of hacking. What was this motherfucker doing to his window?

In a matter of minutes the window was slid open and the intruder crawled in. Romano tensed as he heard a couple of clicks. A sudden light filled the room.

A sudden burst of adrenaline exploded through Romano as he shot up and cocked his gun, glaring ferociously at the man. The man who was holding an axe?! Hazel eyes were attracted to the flame from the lighter.

"Don't shoot, Lovi." A voice whispered out.

…

…Antonio!?

"Why do you have a fucking axe?!" Romano hissed.

"Why do you have a gun?" The Spaniard countered smartly. Romano was silent for a moment. Fine. He'd let the axe slide… but really! Who even has those anymore?

Then it dawned on him.

"Why are you in my room?!" The Italian leaped up from his bed, carefully placed his gun back under his pillow and flipped on his nightstand lamp. The dim light filled the room and Antonio quickly returned his lighter back to his pocket while walking over to Romano's desk to set his axe on.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier…" The Spanish man whined.

"So you break into my room."

"I thought you would open up after I knocked…"

"It's the middle of the night!"

"Don't yell, Lovi~ Grandpa Rome might hear uuuus~" Antonio whisper-sang to Romano. The boy let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand down his face, his adrenaline rush fading quickly. If this all wasn't so weird, then he would have put up such a bigger fight.

"Fine." The Italian huffed and sat on the edge of his bed. Antonio happily pranced over to sit next to Romano.

"You look so cute in your pajamas~!" Antonio gushed. Romano's face heated up only slightly. He forgot he was wearing his tomato sweatpants… and no shirt… Now who was the one showing off? He didn't do it on purpose!

"Wh-whatever!" He looked the opposite way from Antonio. A squeal came from the older man. Romano glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Tomato bastard looked like he was going to melt from cute overload. No way! Only Feli could do that! Feliciano was the one that always pulled those Shoujo moves out when you least expected them! Damn his Japanese friend…

A warm hand lightly brushed against Romano's. His eyes widened, but he pretended not to notice.

"About earlier…" Antonio began, his voice and body language was suddenly serious.

"Can you get the fuck out of my room and talk about this during the daytime like a normal person?"

"But Lovi~" The Spaniard complained.

"That's a stupid nickname."

"But!"

"No!"

"I don't want to go home alone…" This time, the hand gently rested over Romano's. Romano tried to ignore it, but that was pretty hard to do when he felt an electric shock shoot up his arm from the skin-on-skin touch.

On its own accord, Romano's hand spread its fingers apart on the mattress. Antonio took this as a hint and laced his fingers between the Italian's. Romano's heart fluttered. The Spanish man made him happy… whether he knew it or not.

The boy's eyelids began to droop.

"How about…" A sleep Italian mumbled. The adrenaline rush he had felt earlier had seemed to zap all of his energy at once. He was vaguely aware of himself resting his head on Antonio's shoulder. The smell of spicy tomato's filled his thoughts. "…when I come over on Thursday… I spend the night?" Two happy arms embraced him in a hug. Romano wondered what a spicy tomato tasted like… In that warm hold, Romano drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Italian woke up surprised to find himself alone and tucked in bed. A 'sorry I-O-U' note was on his window and a tomato was sitting on his desk. His chest seemed to swell up with an unknown emotion to him, as he picked up the tomato and nibbled on it for breakfast.

Then, Romano nearly choked to death as he remembered his brilliant idea of spending the night at Antonio's house.

* * *

_A/N AGAIN: __I'm sorry. I had such a SHITTY time these past two days. I'd rather be ** up the ** instead of being with my father anymore. I forgot I had a reason for not acknowledging his presence for six months. I'm pissed off as I re-type this. (I wrote it in my notebook… as well as I wrote a future scene that I probably shouldn't have written on a train ride full of old people… P.S. that scene will be used for this story, but I will upload it as a story itself, because I don't want to change the rating on this one. It'll be called, "Roma OH!" Hahahahaha, clever~!) _

_OTL_

_I just shoved all my problems onto you. ON A HAPPIER NOTE: YOU ALL KEPT ME SANE ON MY TRIP. I checked my e-mail on my iPod a bunch. I love you all. I really do. And _A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian… _This is dedicated for you! I know that it's sad to dedicate a filler chapter to you… but… D: It's still dedicated to you._

_I think I felt the need to upload a chapter was because I feel like I need some TLC... and your reviews are my TLC._

_Plus some Starbucks. Which I'll manage to get tomorrow morning before my ACT test._


	5. Maybe I've Fallen for You

_A/N: Guess who is in a super good mood! (I'm not moody!) You know WHY!? Because I got my Starbucks! AND I had a nice little chat with Nheira (my role model). :D And you guys made me super happy with your reviews!_

_SO I'M UPDATING EARLIER THAN I PLANNED TO. Omg, so much description in this! Sorry! Not much dialogue until the middle/end._

_I think I'm moving too fast with this. *mopes around* Tell me if I am?_

_Oh… P.S. hinting RomexGermania (RoGer). 'Cause they'd be a pretty sexy couple. Raunchy, but sexy. Even though Rome is 'Grandpa Rome' in this he is pretty young. Like… late thirties. xD_

_

* * *

_

Hands were trembling as he threw his belongings into his usual backpack, around the huge container of pasta. The plan was to go over to Antonio's apartment, tell him that he just said it to make the man go away so he could sleep, leave his pasta, and then leave.

_It's not going to work. One look into those eyes… _A little voice whispered in the back of Romano's mind. He angrily ignored the voice. He wasn't _weak_! He would just have to avoid those beautiful eyes… that he has yet to come up with a good analogy for.

And yet, there was Romano, packing his backpack to stay for the night. He had even told Grandpa Rome about it, hoping that the old man would deny him from going over. Instead, Grandpa was all for it. Actually, Romano had a hunch that something was up. Feliciano was leaving for the night to spend time with some guy he met. Grandpa Rome said he had someone coming over to keep him company too… Sounded like it was an _important _someone. Better not be a significant other that neither of the teenage Italians were informed of!

Romano would be pissed if his old man was frolicking about with_ another_ old man. Gross.

But… wasn't that what Romano was doing? Wasn't he going off to some other male's house to spend the night? Romano felt like he was in grade school again when he would go to sleepovers all the time. His thoughts quickly strayed away from his Grandpa back onto the problem at hand.

Lime green eyes flickered over to his digital clock. It was almost six in the evening. Romano didn't really want to be walking around the streets at night. For the first time he was in this stupid country, he wasn't going to bring his gun with him. It was actually a scary thought, although the Italian wouldn't admit it. It most certainly wasn't as scary as the thought of spending the night with tomato bastard!

…What if he sleeps without his shirt on like Romano? The teen felt his breath catch in his throat. He was _not _staying at that apartment! It was full of the temptation that his church taught against! So many things went against his religion that was in this relationship the two of them were forming: homosexuality, lust, sex before marriage, sex without the intent of conceiving a child… wait a second… Did he just think _sex_? With that jackass?!

Although, Antonio did have a certain air about him that said he'd take it slow and be gentle… No! The teen's face was flushed a bright red as he hurriedly pushed those vulgar thoughts out of his mind.

He sulked out of his bedroom, heart pounding hard in his chest. His hands were shoved in his black skinny's pockets. He really liked these pants… A red boyfriend tee was hanging comfortably on his shoulders. The only reason why he had a female shirt was because Feliciano shopped in that section and got it for him for his birthday. It was a very nice shirt though. Loose, yet not too big; thin material made the shirt nice and breezy.

Romano walked into the living room to say his farewell's, but paused in his tracks as he saw Romulus sitting on the couch… with another man. Romano was right!

Only… he saw the most disturbing image of his grandfather sitting there in an intense lip lock the man. Long, straight, shiny blonde hair made the other man look almost like a woman… Maybe his grandpa thought this guy was a woman! Was his whole family gay!? Either way, Romano fled the house, wanting to burn that memory from his mind's eye.

He quickly got his wish as his mind wandered back to Antonio, wondering what it would feel like to kiss the man like he had just seen. Surely the Spanish man had more experience than Romano did…

A burst of jealousy rippled through Romano. He wasn't Antonio's first? Romano argued with that little voice of common sense as he walked the streets to that red building.

Of course he wouldn't be Antonio's first. Antonio was older and good-looking. He probably got plenty of women drooling all over him.

But who said that Romano was going to even _do _anything with the man!? He may have been daydreaming about those dirty things all the time, but that didn't mean anything.

Oh God, Romano was in so much denial.

He angrily kicked at a rock as he neared the building which held his doom. Romano had a feeling that he wasn't getting out of this… it's a good thing that he brought a change of clothes…

It was six thirty by the time he arrived at that apartment complex. The Italian stomped up the metal stairs, and slowly made his way down the hallway that led to that red door. Doesn't red symbolize passion?

An involuntary shudder went down his spine. What the hell were they going to do tonight anyways? Romano stared blankly at the red door as he stood there. He didn't knock. He just stood there, heart nearly pounding out of his chest, his skin feeling clammy, and hands stuck in his pockets.

Why didn't he knock? He should just turn around and say he forgot… He should seriously just knock. It won't be that bad! Just knock on the—

The door flung open, startling the poor Italian.

"Lovi~! Don't just stand there! Come in, come in!" Antonio ushered the shocked boy in the doorway. Like a gentleman, he took Romano's backpack and left to put the pasta in the fridge. Funny how he just _knew _it would be there.

While the Spaniard was gone, Romano numbly went to sit on red couch. His extremities seemed to have lost all feeling; his head was spinning. Blood was flying through his veins way too fast. He was _not _going to pass out. Then he really would have to stay!

He was going to do it. Romano was going to say that excuse he had been practicing for days. He was going to go home.

Antonio sauntered back into the small living room where Romano sat, a huge smile on his face. Just like that, Romano lost his nerve. Upon gazing at the man, he didn't even want to leave.

Romano thought that possibly… _maybe_ he was falling for that tomato bastard. Yes, there's a chance that he's fallen quite hard over the jackass.

That would explain the feeling that burst through him as he looked at Antonio. Just the thought of being able to make him smile made the young Italian's heart skip a beat. His throat felt tight as Antonio plopped down next to Romano.

"Are you hungry, Lovi? If not then we can watch a movie until you are!" Those meadow green eyes shone as dew on healthy green grass. Nope, that analogy wasn't even close to doing justice to those soul-searching irises.

"I… uh, I made the pasta this time," His voice cracked as he spoke. Jesus H. Christ! Romano was _seriously _turning into a pansy. This guy just seemed to make Romano so flustered and nervous!

Antonio didn't seem fazed at all by the completely random statement. Instead, he jumped up from where he just sat, excitedly.

"Well then we have to have some now! How about I bring some in and we watch a movie while we eat it? How does that sound, little Lovi~?" Without waiting for Romano to answer he bolted off into the kitchen, telling the Italian to pick the movie out.

The teen quickly got off the couch and walked over to the T.V. The DVD's were messily all spread around the television stand, but he sorted through them. Most of them were in Spanish, but one caught his eye. Maledetto il giorno che ti ho incontrato (Curse the day I met you) was the name of the movie. It was an Italian romantic comedy made in 1991…

Romano set up the DVD, putting the Italian movie in and fiddling with the television until he got it to work. Once it got to the menu screen, the boy made his way back to the couch. At that moment Antonio burst into the living room, balancing two plates of pasta, tomato juice, and water in his hands. He, expertly, set the coffee table up with the plates and glasses. Without missing a beat, Antonio flipped the lights off and sat down once again on the couch, reaching for the remote to play the movie.

Oh God. The room was dark… with only the television illumining the room… and Antonio was sitting _super close! _Both of the male's shoulders brushed against each other. Romano swallowed nervously as he took a bite of his pasta, hoping that the Spanish man couldn't see his hand shaking almost violently.

Luckily, it seemed as if the Spaniard was too busy inhaling the pasta. "Ohmygod, Lovi~ this is even better than the other pasta! So much tomatooo~" He practically moaned out between bites of food. A blush crept up the Italian's neck.

"Whatever…" Romano mumbled quietly, trying to pay attention to the movie. He stopped eating, quickly downing that glass of tomato juice, and then leaned back on the couch. That tomato shaped pillow was next to him. The Italian grabbed it and hugged it to his chest, eyes focused on the light emitting from the television.

* * *

Around halfway through the movie, the teen saw Antonio stretch out of the corner of his eye. Neither one of them had moved an inch until this moment as the Spanish man did that corny sneaky-stretch-which-is-actually-a-move-to-put-his-arm-around-his-Lovi. Romano tensed up as that toned arm was lightly placed around his shoulders.

He was almost afraid to move; so paralyzed from uncertainty. Should he do something? Lean into it? Pull away? Pretend like he didn't notice? Slowly, he began to relax under the comforting weight of that arm.

Romano was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night.

It was obvious that Antonio felt the boy calm down, because he tightened his grip and pulled Romano closer. The little Italian gasped as he was practically pulled in the Spanish man's lap. He let out a pathetic little whimper and fidgeted a bit.

They weren't moving too fast, but it was so new to Romano. He had no idea what he should do…

"Don't let me do anything you don't want," Antonio said in a low voice next to Romano's ear. His hot breath brushed against the Italian's skin, making a shiver crawl down his spine.

"Sh-shut up." Romano tried to put an angry look on his face as he glared at the television, but didn't move away or make any indication that he was uncomfortable. Actually, Antonio would make for a pretty good seat… That's all the Spaniard is good at! Being a seat for Romano! He was probably _really_ good at plenty of things... The boy felt his face heat up as he quickly pushed the thought away before it would even turn into something dirty.

Antonio rested his chin on Romano's shoulder, not really watching the movie. "You're so cute, Lovi~ I'm glad you came tonight." His voice was full of adoration for the nervous little Italian. "I missed you…"

"You broke into my fucking room."

"Because I missed you~!"

"You better hold true to that I.O.U."

"I'll come over tomorrow and fix it for you. Si?"

"…Fine." Romano hugged the tomato pillow tighter and turned his head slightly to look at Antonio. "Grandpa Rome was with someone when I left… He was… he… kissing…" He shuddered in disgust.

"Oh!" Antonio's face lit up all of a sudden. "Was the other person a man?" Romano nodded.

"Was he blonde?"

Nod.

"Look like a woman?"

Nod.

"That's Aldrick."

…

"His lover."

"What the fuck!?" Romano was nearly knocked over at this revelation. He knew that the two were snogging on the couch, but _lover? _… _Ew._

"Do you have a problem with homosexuality, Lovi?" The arm around Romano slackened, slightly falling off of the Italian's shoulder.

"No!" The word came out of his mouth faster than Romano could think. He didn't want Antonio to get the wrong idea… "Just… I don't know! Old men! Kissing in my house! Fucking nasty!" His eyebrows furrowed together, trying to push the images out of his mind once again.

That arm then wrapped itself around the Italian's waist. Tanned fingers splayed out on Romano's side. Romano breathed in a shaky breath as his skin seemed to light on fire from those fingers.

"Do you have a problem with kissing another man?" Antonio's voice was smooth as he spoke, an obvious plan set behind the words.

"N-no." By now, Romano's face surely was bright red. Thank the Lord the lights were off. "I don't know…" All of the teen's hostility seemed to melt away. Antonio could do that… He could easily ignite that temper and then douse it. Antonio made Romano moody. Like a girl.

"You don't know?" The Spaniard's other hand lightly cupped Romano's chin. The Italian's eyes were wide as that arm around his waist moved him so that he _was _sitting in Antonio's lap. He was forced to look up into those green eyes, immediately losing himself in them. Sometime in the move, Romano had dropped the tomato pillow on the ground.

With the movie completely forgotten, the atmosphere in the room sizzled like it had on the Italian's patio. Only, this time when the space between them shrunk, Romano didn't do anything violent. He let it happen.

He felt soft, spicy lips against his, pressing softly against each other. With eyes still open, he watched Antonio carefully. The experienced man's eyes were closed as he calmly waited for Romano to respond. Oh yeah… he had to do something in this too.

Nervously, Romano kissed the older man back, completely lost at what to do. Antonio took control of the kiss, moving his lips slowly so Romano could follow and do the same. It was like the Spaniard was teaching him how to do it. How embarrassing…

Shaking hands gripped onto Antonio's shirt as he felt the need to assert his own authority in this kiss. Going on instinct, he pushed his tongue out to lightly trail it along the Spanish man's lower lip. A noise of delight came from the man as he willingly opened his lips and tightened his arm possessively around Romano.

Tentatively, Romano explored Antonio's mouth. Huh… so that's what a spicy tomato tasted like…

Then Antonio's tongue darted out. It expertly twirled around Romano's and pushed into the Italian's mouth. Antonio's hand under Romano's chin moved to his cheek, softly caressing the smooth skin.

It was Romano who had to break the kiss to surface for air. He was panting heavily; cheeks flushed tomato red, avoiding looking at Antonio. Antonio, on the other hand, was placing soft butterfly kisses all over Romano's face and neck.

"Were you okay with that?" Antonio's voice was husky as he asked Romano. It was like the man was scared that Romano was going to run away if he did something overboard.

"Bastard…" The boy managed to whisper out before he lightly gave Antonio a peck on the lips, signifying that it was fine. A chuckle came from Antonio.

"So!" The Spanish man said suddenly, completely ruining the mood. "Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

* * *

_R E V I E W ?_

_Hahaha, nice ending! I love updating this fiction! But I have a feeling that I won't be able to for a while… So I wrote you a nice long one!_

_I might write a little one shot about what Rome and Germania did while the Italians were away._

_. w . Would you read it?_


	6. The Informant

_A/N: Boring chapter... sorry guys. D:_

* * *

"_Dove fuggi. In Italia! Pistole in macchine. In Italia! Fai affari con la mala. In Italia! Il vicino che ti spara. In Italia! Sei nato e morto qua…" _**(1)**

Once the song reached Romano's ears, he bolted into an upright sitting position. Covers fell down around his waist as he, very sleepily, went to search for his backpack. He had chosen to sleep in the bed, so he had to bring his backpack into the bedroom from the kitchen. No way he was changing in front of that tomato bastard!

Hazel eyes landed on his black backpack, frantic hands searching through it for his phone. That ringtone was used for only one thing. His connection with the mafia. He had managed to erase all of his contacts and references with his gang, but he left one connection open. It was left open for one reason… for his intelligence to tell him if he was found and being tracked in Spain.

Romano nearly dropped the phone as he grabbed onto it. He pressed the green 'talk' button and lifted it up to his ear.

"What do you want, fuckface?" Romano nearly growled into the phone.

"Hey now! We barely just started talking and you're already jealous of my awesome?" That voice was so annoying… His informant didn't even live in Italy. The man used to be a part of the Italian underworld's sister mafia in Germany. Stupid potato bastard… but he was, under all the egoistic and arrogant shit, very good at finding information before others knew.

"Get on with it, Gilbert. It's…" The Italian glanced over at the clock. "It's 4:45 in the morning. Fucking Christ…"

"Whatever! I'll just hang up then!" Gilbert said in a mock angry voice. Romano got quiet. He needed to know what Gilbert had found out. If he, or his family, were in danger, then he should get the fuck out of the country. Go to America or something…

"That's what I thought, fucktard." The German said after a moment of silence. His voice was suddenly serious as he spoke. "They found that you moved to Spain, so a team is sweeping through Spain to find you. I don't know when they'll start, but I suggest tucking your tail between your legs and hightail it out of there."

Romano's heart sunk. He'd have to leave Spain… What would he do with his family? He didn't know if they could stay here or not. It depended on which team his mafia leader had sent. If it was the team from Sicily, then they would be safe. But if it was the team from Switzerland, then his family was fucked up the ass. Those guys were gun crazed. They'd shoot anything and everything in their paths.

"Got it." His words were curt as he responded to Gilbert. "Maybe I'll see you around, potato bastard."

"Hell no! Then I'll be a wanted fugitive!" Gilbert cackled softly. "The guys in Denmark heard about the bounty. They want in. Heard they are worse than the Swiss. Tough shit for you. What'd you do anyway—" Romano hung up. He was not getting into that story with a man who spreads around as much information as he does.

A deep sigh escaped Romano's lips as he sat on the carpet, leaning back against the bed. What to do with his family? Grandpa Rome could probably take Sicily, maybe the Swiss… He hoped to God it wasn't Denmark who showed up. The Italian could picture those guys all carrying big battle axes like Antonio had…

Antonio…

He'd have to leave him too. Right when their relationship was forming into something too… Another sigh came from him. Tears burned at his eyes. What the hell. He was not going to cry. That is such a stupid thing to do!

What if… what if they were going to do _it _in the future? Now they couldn't! Pink spread across Romano's face. Was this whole relationship based on physical attraction? That's not what it's supposed to be about… maybe a part of it, but not all of it.

God! Romano was such a girl!

He angrily started to pull clothes out of his backpack to change into. The time he doesn't have his fucking gun is the time that those bastard's decide to hunt him down.

While changing out of his pajamas (tomato sweatpants and no shirt) and into his new clothes (red skinny's and a tan v-neck he stole from Antonio's closet) he planned his path to get home. It was obvious that he could not take the same route he had been. If the team had been tracking him for a while, then they would know all of his daily routines.

Motherfucker! This sucked. At least he could get in his room now… since Antonio broke the lock. He could sneak in his room, get his gun, and then book it out of town.

Romano quietly opened the door to the room and made his way, as silent as possible, to the living room. Antonio was sleeping on the couch, although the Italian was surprised the older man didn't try to sleep _with _him in bed. Maybe a bit disappointed too.

He paused on his way to the door to look back at the sleeping form on the couch. Antonio was sprawled out with one leg over the top of the couch and an arm flung out over his head. What a weird guy…

Something pulled Romano over to the Spaniard, crouching down beside the couch. The Italian lifted a hand to lightly touch Antonio's cheek. At least they had one kiss… A full blown blush painted the teen's face as his eyes locked onto those Spanish lips. Gently, he traced Antonio's lips with his thumb.

Antonio stirred a bit. "Romano…" He breathed out against the Italian's thumb.

…What? Did he just say his name? Romano didn't need to be worried that he had woken Antonio up. It was obvious that he was dreaming. No way the Spanish man would say his name correctly. No way.

Taking a deep breath, Romano stood up and stalked his way over to the door. Without looking back again, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Romano wasn't scared or nervous or anything… he was just antsy. And a bit paranoid as he walked the long way home. The streets were deserted, only lit by streetlights. That wasn't promising. No one would witness if he was taken for some reason. He kept glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him.

About halfway home, a noise came from behind him. He whipped around, ready to throw a punch at anyone or dive out of the way if need be. No one was behind him. Of course. Just being a little bit freaked out…

As he turned back around, he came face to face with the muzzle of a gun.

"I'd like for you to come with me, Repubblica Italiana."

* * *

_A/N:_(1) "_Where do you run? In Italia! Pistols in cars. In Italia! You do you business with the mafia. In Italia! Your neighbors shoot at you. In Italia! You are born here, you die here."_

_Legit song guys! Fabri Fibra's "In Italia". Thought it fit. Hehe~ And I know what you all are thinking! WHAT DID HE DO!? You'll find out~!_

_I LIKE MY GUYS IN V-NECK SHIRTS AND SKINNY JEANS. CAN YOU TELL?_

_So, I dedicate this to Anime-Music-93 because she keeps trying to sic the mafia on me. xD_

… _I don't love you all less just because I dedicate these! I just… thought it fit if I dedicated this to her. I mean, the mafia freaking attack! Just as planned. (DN reference)_

_Anyways, I plan on doing something special for all of you at the end so everyone knows who reviewed! :D 'Cause you guys are my motivation to continue this story, and I'm so happy that you guys inspire me. Like, I have almost forty reviews for five chapters. It went OVER the review count for my other story that has seven chapters so far. That is so amazing! Makes me feel so accomplished and that you guys actually enjoy my writing. So I thank you all. (:_

_Oh… and why it's Gilbert… I dunno. I've seen some Gilbert x Romano pairings so I thought I'd throw him in. This is NOT that pairing though. Hell no._


	7. Such a foolish

_A/N: I feel like this story slowly went downhill during this chapter… I had no inspiration and just wanted to get this out!_

* * *

Romano glared angrily into the darkness surrounding him. His head was pounding, making him feel like he had been hit by a train. In reality, he had been struck on the head with the butt of a gun… Bastards.

He was sitting in a chair; that much he knew. The Italian could feel the ropes tying his wrists together behind the back of the chair, and his ankles to the front legs of the chair. What did they think he could do to them without his gun? Beat them up? Everyone knew he didn't have any real physical strength… and was a coward without some sort of firearm.

Romano didn't even get a good look at his attacker! Fucking hell! He pulled at the ropes tying him to the chair. They dug and burned into his skin, making him even more angry. A frustrated sigh of defeat escaped his lips. What bull….

It was several more minutes before a door opened from in front of him. Light poured in the room, hurting Romano's now-light-sensitive eyes. He squinted and ducked his head trying to lessen the pain caused to his retinas. A familiar chuckle came from the doorway as the lights were flipped on.

Once Romano's eyes adjusted to the light, he squinted up at his captor.

No. Way.

"I knew you were a fuckface for a reason!" Romano spat out.

"Seriously, brat, I think you're just jealous." The man said with a shrug, walking close to the teen.

"Jealous of what! You're a failure as a ring leader!" The Italian shouted as he pulled more at the ropes. There was no way this was happening. The man whom he had trusted and had backed him up since the beginning of Romano's struggle for power in the mafia was now the man who was going to turn him in to his killers.

"You're one to talk!" That heavy German accent lashed out accusingly. A fist collided painfully with Romano's cheek. The boy's head snapped to the side as his lip went numb. Brown eyes were wide as they stared unseeing at the wall. "You rose to power so quickly for such a youngin'. Such a foolish motherfucker." Gilbert was circling Romano slowly, as if inspecting him.

"You won't get your power back from turning me in." Romano mumbled finally, he snapped his head up to glare angrily at the albino man. He looked sickly pale under the florescent lighting in the empty room. Stupid, fake Aryan.

"Oh no," Gilbert laughed humorously. "I won't get _my _power back. But I will get enough power to throw a coup against the current German underworld leader. Eye for an eye. Then I'll just have to rebuild my empire from scratch." The German went back to the door and sat on the floor, leaning back. Red eyes were leering at the younger male. Romano's heart clenched from the intense stare. It reminded him of someone else's eyes…

"What did you do? Fuck someone's dog?" That repulsive comment made Romano's face scrunch into a look of disgust. "Or did you fuck one of you subordinates?" A flush spread across the boy's cheeks. All of his subordinates were males… older males. Like Antonio.

Gilbert made a small sound. "I heard you were into guys now. Really though, you were at Reino de España's house, dude. I didn't know you now associated yourself with pirates. Lowered your standards?"

"…Pirates?" Romano's eyebrows furrowed together. What was he talking about? Brown eyes glared curiously at Gilbert. Romano had completely forgotten about denying that he was into men… because that was totally not true.

"Don't tell me you didn't know… I guess I really was your only source of information! Haha! That's awesome that you needed me so much!" Gilbert's ego visibly grew larger. Nice one, Romano. Nice one. "Reino de España was a rival pirate against the United Kingdom. Those two, literally, went out on ships and fucked with other boats. Now I guess they just do their shit online."

Romano busted out laughing. No fucking way Antonio even knew his way around a computer much less the sea! The guy was a clueless buffoon. "And I thought you were smart!"

"I tracked your phone." Gilbert said quietly. Romano's laughter quieted down immediately. "Pretty awesome, huh? I just kept the call going to see _where _in Spain you were! And BAM! Fucking with the Spanish! Literally!" It was Gilbert's time to laugh.

"Hey Königreich Preußen…" Romano whispered, a smile growing on his face. "You wanna know what I did?" Gilbert nodded eagerly. Information was like air to the informant. "I pulled the strings to rip you down from your throne. My people were loyal to you though, so I ended up shooting myself in the foot. To avenge _you _they're after me. Pretty fucked up." The two of them were trying to cut each other the deepest. They were rivals now… it was a miniature cold war between the two.

All emotion was stripped from Gilbert's face as Romano's words sunk in. A kid had torn a powerful mafia leader down in the blink of an eye! It was unheard of, and Romano prided himself in mentally causing the German grief.

The albino slowly rose to his feet. Romano grinned at the look of pure hatred that was radiating from the man. The Italian was going to be in a world of pain…

Gilbert slowly advanced on the teen. That grin fell only a bit; the boy's breathing quickened with each step closer. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

A chirp was heard from the other side of the door. Gilbert froze in mid-step and Romano glared at the door in confusion. They both strained to listen. Another chirp… but this time it sounded like a chirp of pain. If that was even possible.

"…Gilbird?" The German turned on his heels, nearly running to the door and, without hesitation, flung the door open wide.

A dark, scary aura filled the room slowly. A little chick was in a large tanned hand, being squeezed in ways that a bird probably shouldn't be squeezed. The man holding the bird had a battle axe in his other hand and an extremely embarrassing matador outfit on. A menacing smirk graced his lips; his brown hair casting a dark shadow over those green eyes.

"Fuck! Gilbird!" Gilbert said and lunged for the bird. The Spaniard expertly dodged the man and tackled the German down and out of sight of Romano. Girly screams, shouts of "Not awesome, Antonio!", and panicked chirps were heard as Antonio did the dirty work, leaving Romano tied to the chair.

The _fuck _just happened? That happened way too fast for Romano's brain to process.

…What an embarrassing outfit. Why did that bastard have to come! Romano had this under control! He snorted as he thought back on how he totally would have kicked ass if Antonio hadn't came.

But those tights were_ really _tight. How inappropriate at a time like this! Romano mentally slapped himself, but that image seemed to just be floating around in his mind's eye. He stared dully through the doorway, waiting for someone to come back to untie him. His everything was falling asleep.

The noises quieted down after a while. But that could have been because Romano had, unknowingly, fallen asleep in the chair. He was shaken awake, his hands and legs free from their previous bonds.

"Lovi?" That Spanish accented voice was fully of worry. Romano made a noise and turned his head away from Antonio. His neck hurt from being in such an awkward position when he was sleeping…

"Lovi-i-i! We need to get out of here… The police are on their way to pick up Gilbert…" Antonio grabbed at Romano's chin to make the boy face him. Tired and pissed brown eyes glared into green ones.

"You're a fucking pirate." He muttered.

"And you are a mafia leader. Can we please go, little Lovi?" Antonio tried to pull the boy out of the chair. Romano had nothing to say to that comeback. Antonio had to stop being so good at those. The boy couldn't say anything in retaliation when the Spaniard was being a smarty pants.

The Italian threw a miniature tantrum on the way out of the building, making Antonio sigh exasperatedly. The elder man grabbed Romano and threw him over his shoulder, forcibly taking him from the building.

Romano didn't even try to struggle, but he kept a pouting angry face on the whole way to Antonio's apartment. The face was still in place even as Antonio walked into his apartment and straight to the bedroom. He threw the little Italian onto the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking down at Romano.

"You aren't very smart, my Lovi." That was, and probably would ever be, the meanest thing Antonio said.

"No, you!" Romano crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling. He was _not _acting like a two year old. "I had that under control! I didn't need you showing up like you know the guy and beating the shit out of him!"

"I did know him," Antonio let out a sigh. He didn't wait for Romano to start yelling as he quickly explained. "We I was a young pirate, there were three of us in a pact. Me as a pirate, Gilbert in the mafia, and our friend Francis as a pimp. It got us the most business if we worked together."

Romano gaped at Antonio. He was really into that shit! Even a pimp had lower status than a pirate did… How sad… and strangely sexy… No! Stupid!

"Now…" Antonio stood up and began to tug the sheets out from under the Italian. "You need to sleep. You were gone all day in that rathole. So~ Sleep~" The Spaniard, instead of climbing in like Romano wanted, tucked the Italian in. "I already called Rome and told him you were staying one more night because you loved me so muuuch~!"

"What!" Romano struggled to grab the Spaniard and shove his face into the nightstand. Antonio happily dodged the attack and flitted out of the room, chuckling deeply.

* * *

_A/N: OH GOD. They were so OC. *fetal position* And this was very… fast-paced. I'm not too great at writing those type of scenes. It was just too boring for me. So I don't expect many reviews from this chapter. But I think we all know what's going to happen soon! Be on the lookout for 'Roma OH'. (;_

_Their underworld names are their respected country's name in their language._

_:D_

_Anyways, I see Prussia as a power-hungry maniac. If you read my second chapter of 'Final Solution' you would know… Oh, and I'm putting that back up soon! Just took it down for a while~ Hahahahaha, and you all thought it would be Denmark! I am terribly sorry to disappoint. You all can complain to me if you would like. I will reply and offer you my deepest condolences! :heart:_

_I had a great idea! Pirate!UK ON A BOAT, BITCH! I wish to see that AMV. Or I'll make it if it does not exist! "I'm on a Boat" by the Lonely Island._


	8. Your Call

_A/N: "__What are you waiting for? What are you saving for? Now is all there is." George Balanchine_

_I changed Romano's age, because I was like, "If I'm really going to make them do what they're going to do… then that's gross." I'm posting this early because I seriously _hated _last chapter. So I'm making it up for you all with this one! I'll post a little chapter when Roma Oh is out._

_Songs inspire me and the song that inspired me to start this fiction was "Losing it" by Nevershoutnever. This whole thing was supposed to be based on that song (probably would have been better), but then I got sidetracked by the mafia. Why? xD I know nothing about the mafia..._

_Please try to enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Romano slept for what seemed like days. It was a fitful half awake half asleep slumber that drove him crazy. He wanted to wake up, but the bed he was in was just so comfortable. The scent that surrounded him made him lazy as it filled his senses.

It wasn't like the Italian had been used and abused when Gilbert had him. He was probably gone for half of the day. The reason why he was sleeping for so long was that he had lost so much sleep over the past month because of _thinking. _Romano probably had never thought so much in his life before he met Antonio. It hurt his brain and overall physical health.

He had slept for the rest of the day and half of the night. Tired hazel eyes glanced at the clock. It was midnight. Just like when Antonio had broken into his room… Romano crawled out of bed. His clothes were sticking to him giving him that gross slept-in-the-daytime-and-really-need-a-shower feeling. But instead of heading to the shower, he headed out to the living room, curious to see where Antonio was. He peeked into the room, eyes locking onto the Spaniard's hunched over figure.

The lights were dimmed in the room and the television flickered from whatever the older man was watching, or pretended to be watching. The T.V. was on silent, as if not to wake the Italian when he was asleep. Romano felt his heart kick into high gear as it always did. Antonio suddenly turned and their eyes locked. The Italian's hands felt sweaty.

"I thought it felt like someone was trying to burn a hole through my skull." Antonio said teasingly. Romano snorted and walked fully into the living room, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. He sat near Antonio, but not as close as last time.

Both of them sat in silence. The only thought running through Romano's head was that he seriously needed to sort out his feelings. Not necessarily _with _Antonio… but that would make it a lot easier.

"You okay?" Antonio's voice was gentle as it filled the silence.

"I'm fine. I had it under control." Romano said stubbornly. A big hand lightly touched the Italian's swollen cheek where he had been punched. "I had it under control." He repeated but didn't move away from the touch. The hand moved away on its own.

"You confuse me." Antonio said bluntly. Romano looked at him with curious eyes. Interesting way to change the topic. "You send me mixed signals."

Oh. Obviously their thoughts were along the same lines. Romano needed to work through his feelings… or at least clarify them. He didn't know what to say though, so he just turned away and looked at the television once again. It was some stupid soap opera that was badly produced.

"I just need to know. You know, if I should even keep trying," Antonio pressed on. It was quite obvious that he was being as serious as possible. He hadn't used his little nickname for Romano yet.

Romano's face heated up. Antonio _was _trying for something between them. It was Romano who was the one fucking it to hell. He was still a teen! So whatever!

"I…" Romano paused. What was he trying to say? "I think… I'm not ready for a serious relationship?" He didn't even know what he was saying. Of course he was ready for one! Especially if it was going to be with Antonio. His heart told him he was so ready for this. His brain was the stubborn one.

"Is it age? You're eighteen, right? I'm twenty-one… It isn't illegal…" Antonio trailed off as if he momentarily drifted off into his own little world.

"Th-that's not it! I don't… I think…" The Italian stuttered. He was acutely aware of that sticky gross feeling crawling along his skin. Romano should have taken a shower. He sucked it up and spit out what his brain was telling him. "Not good enough." The three words were said so quietly that Antonio had to lean close to hear them. But the realization hit Romano as hard as it hit Antonio.

A tense silence fell once again. Well, tense for Romano. Probably just incredulous silence for Antonio. The Italian could practically feel the stupidity vibes coming off of Antonio. It wasn't as stupid as the Spaniard thought! It was a legit fear!

"You're…" Antonio hesitated for a moment. "Oh, Lovi~" He pulled the little Italian into a tight embrace.

"Hey!" Romano squeaked as he was pulled roughly into Antonio's arms. His head was on the Spaniard's chest; Antonio's chin resting on the top of his dark chocolate brown hair. The teen could hear the other man's heart beating in his chest. It was pounding almost as hard as his own…

And that's when he knew.

As corny as it sounds, that's when he knew that he was born to tell _this man _that he loved him.

He looked into those green eyes. They were as green as the leaves on a red rose. The rose symbolizing the passion that a Spanish lover would undoubtedly shower Romano with. It was slightly unnerving thinking about such a thing.

"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" Antonio kissed the top of Romano's head happily.

"No its not, bastard!" Romano pushed against Antonio's chest trying to glare angrily at his face. But he wasn't allowed to move far, because lips crashed down onto his. Romano froze, but slowly melted into the kiss.

Antonio took both of Romano's hands in his and gently tugged the boy off the couch. The kiss didn't break as the older male lead the Italian back to the bedroom door.

The kiss was broken for only a couple of moments as Antonio panted out, "Your call."

Hazel eyes glanced into the bedroom behind him and then nodded his head, kissing Antonio with newfound energy.

* * *

_Can you tell I'm better at writing theses instead of the kind of scene that I wrote last chapter?_

_**I was born to tell you I love you. Secondhand Serenade.**_


	9. Roma OH!

I LIED! Heres the last chapter. (;

Roma OH!

* * *

His back made contact with the soft mattress of the bed as he was gently pushed backwards. Romano stared up into the face above him. With shaking hands, he reached up and laced them into thick brown locks. He tugged down on the hair to pull that beautifully tanned face to his.

The second his lips touched those spicy Spanish pair a bolt of electricity shot though his body. Large hands held onto the Italians' thin waist possessively. Romano felt safe in that grip; slowly relaxing.

A tongue probed at his lips, nearly making his heart jump out of his chest. Shyly he parted his lips. Almost immediately Antonio's tongue slid into that warm, wet cavern. Even though Romano was nervous as fuck, he still fought for dominance in the kiss. Although they both knew who was going to dominate in this sexual act.

The experienced and the inexperienced tongues wrestled and played with each other, performing a dance that only they would witness. The Italian had to pull back on his partner's hair to break the kiss for air.

His head was swimming from lack of oxygen and the fact that all his blood was flowing somewhere south. His pants felt uncomfortably tight.

"I'll teach you to love it _slow_ and _passionate_." Antonio purred the two words into Romano's ear, making the boy shudder. Antonio had moved on from his partner's small pink lips to his earlobe. While nipping lightly at it, the Spaniard brought a hand up to Romano's curly hair and twirled it around his finger.

The unsuspecting Italian let out a strangled groan and bucked up into Antonio, earning a muffled noise of surprise. If it was even possible, Romano's face turned a brighter red. Oh god... Antonio was going to think he was a freak!

Antonio pulled back and looked curiously at Romano's face. The Italian avoided that intense green stare. Then he felt two fingers trap that piece of hair between them.

"Wh-what are yo-ooohhh." Those fingers sensually slid down the length of that curl. Romano's body seemed to burst out in hot flames as he arched up against Antonio. A barely audible noise came from the older man.

"Bastard..." Romano breathed out. His arms had unconsciously wrapped around Antonio during the ordeal. He clung onto the Spanish man, ever so slowly calming down. But Antonio didn't give him a chance to. Romano felt the elder man's hard arousal grind against his own.

A low moan came from the boy. That grinding movement seemed as if it was taunting the Italian. So he retaliated and nipped on Antonio's neck, rubbing himself against Antonio, creating a little bit of much needed friction.

"You are making it hard for me to take this slow, Lovi." Antonio breathed out while pulling Romano's shirt over his head. Reality hit Romano as he realized that they were both still fully dressed. Christ! Too many clothes in the way!

"Then stop touching my hair, dammit!" Romano managed to respond, but he liked it. He wanted _more_. His words only earned a chuckle from the Spaniard; tanned hands ghosting over the boy's flesh.

The Italian didn't think he could become more nervous but he was suddenly extremely self conscious of himself without a shirt on. Sure, Antonio had seen him shirtless before, but this was a completely different situation.

_Completely _different.

Antonio's hands roamed every inch of his skin; mouth seemingly worshiping his flesh. The elder man left love marks and saliva trails with his tongue. God, his body was hot from those touches. That pink tongue darted in Romano's bellybutton, causing the boy to let out a little snort.

An amused smile spread across Antonio's lips as he continued on with his loving, not even looking up at the embarrassed Italian.

Romano, on the other hand, covered his mouth and stared down at the Spanish man with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if he just killed the mood with his ticklish belly or not but when the Spaniard began to slowly unbutton his pants, he figured it was fine. His pants were pulled off, his boxers about to come next when he remembered something.

"Wait!" Romano nearly yelled at Antonio. A startled Spaniard jerked his head up to look at the teen. The Italian reached for Antonio, pulling him back up and quickly flipped him over. Hazel eyes glared down at Antonio as the boy was now on top. "You still have all your clothes on."

His hands were still trembling as they worked clumsily with the buttons on Antonio's shirt. It was going painstakingly slow, but the older man didn't rush him. Antonio just slowly scooted them both up further on the bed as Romano concentrated so hard on getting that damned shirt off of him. Once it was unbuttoned, the Italian just seemed to rip it off Antonio out of frustration.

"Christ," Romano muttered as his eyes caught sight of that magnificently built body of the Spaniard. The guy must work out every chance he gets! He had such a nicely toned body… once again, Romano began self conscience about his own body. He wasn't nearly as fit as Antonio. Sure, he didn't have any flab but he wasn't as beautiful as this man underneath him was…

"What's wrong, my Lovi?" A hand gently touched Romano's cheek and began to caress it. Worried green eyes stared up at the boy. Romano looked away with a glare and a pout, not answering the question. Antonio studied the boy for a bit and suddenly placed a deep searching kiss on the Italian's mouth.

Romano's eyes widened as he shook from the strength and intensity of the kiss. He wanted this man so much…

Antonio broke the kiss and changed their positions. He moved so the boy was lying on his bed and so he could easily take the rest of both of their clothes off; which he quickly did. Both of them were undressed and naked before Romano could process what had even happened. They were laying on the bed; Romano on his back with Antonio straddling the boy.

Then the Italian's thought process shut down completely as Antonio bent his head and started sucking on Romano's neck, intending to leave his first real mark of possession. Romano squirmed from the sucking.

Antonio increased his suction and held a squirming Romano firmly in place by pinning his arms above the Italian's head. When he was satisfied that his mark would clearly show he broke the contact with a smacking sound. Romano was acutely aware of Antonio's manhood rubbing against his own, but was too stupefied to do anything about it.

The Italian was breathing heavily as he stared up innocently at the Spaniard. Antonio grinded against the boy, bringing Romano out of his stupor with a loud moan. Antonio intended to bring Romano so much joy and pleasure in his lifetime. He committed his existence to it.

"Romano…" Antonio said huskily. Surprised hazel eyes stared into green ones. "I'm going to make you mine, and only mine." It was like the elder man was asking permission and Romano could only nod; his heart pounding madly.

With a few more intense grindings (and loud moaning from Romano), Antonio moved down the boy's small frame. He placed kisses and soft bite marks along that delicate skin. The Spaniard's heart was probably beating just as hard as Romano's. No, it wasn't Antonio's first time… of course not! But this was the most loving thing he had ever done. He had this boy's trust in the palm of his hand… he could easily break the boy or he could pleasure the boy senseless.

Antonio descended his head and he lifted and spread Romano's legs. He ran his tongue along the younger boy's length and teased the tip. Romano nearly lost it right then as electricity and fire pooled in his body. Antonio moved on and circled Romano's hole with his tongue. Romano closed his eyes, anxious and nervous at the same time.

Antonio pierced the sphincter and lunged his tongue inside of Romano. He tasted the very essence of Romano. He felt the Italian clench around his tongue and started rubbing his thighs reassuringly. The Spaniard pulled away and leaned over the Italian's body. Romano made a whining noise. The bastard just… _stopped_!

It didn't click that Antonio reached over to the nightstand to get the lube until he saw the tube. That's slightly embarrassing…

He went back and squatted and again his tongue played with Romano's ass. He spent the next five minutes tongue fucking and worshipping Romano's cute little bum. Romano's frame rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Antonio lubed his index finger and slowly circled the entrance to Romano's hole.

Romano squirmed and made sexy little noises at the sensations he was experiencing. He felt the presence of Antonio's second finger acutely as it snaked its way into him. The boy jerked as pain seared through him at this second finger. Antonio paused and kissed soft little trails along Romano's thighs, trying to calm him. He wanted Romano to know that he owned him, but wanted him to also experience pleasure from their first coupling.

When Romano finally relaxed some, Antonio inserted a third finger inside of him and slowly began to finger him. _Fuck _it hurt. The Spaniard gently stretched Romano so it would be as painless as possible for the boy's first time.

It was only when Romano sighed out a word, "Faster." did Antonio pull his fingers out. Romano didn't even look at Antonio as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Really? The fucktard did it _again_. Just _stopped _without any warning.

A small smile spread across Antonio's face as he saw the frustrated face staring at the ceiling. The boy was so cute when he couldn't control his facial expressions. Settling on his knees Antonio lubed his length. He was nervous but excited that the time had actually come. Antonio took hold of his rigid member and guided it to Romano's entrance.

Oh… _Oh… _That's why the bastard had pulled away… Romano felt his breath leave his body as Antonio slowly sank into him.

Antonio guided his length slowly into Romano. When he had a few inches inside he bent forward and rested on his hands either side of Romano. He continued with his impaling of the teen but kissed and nibbled at his neck as he progressed. He loved the moans and heavy breathing of desire that emanated from the Italian. When he felt the base of his manhood reach Romano's ass the Spaniard closed his eyes and experienced the feeling of completeness for the first time in his life.

Antonio stared at Romano's arched back; he couldn't believe that he was actually buried, hidden inside Romano. He flexed his cock and grinned as he saw Romano's body react. Bracing himself by putting his hands on Romano's hips Antonio prepared himself.

Antonio withdrew slowly, and put more lube on his exposed part. He then slammed into Romano.

Romano moaned loudly; he felt winded. Antonio gave him a moment to adjust after his thrust then withdrew slowly and slammed into him again. Every time Antonio impaled himself Romano felt full and stretched and like a complete person. Soon Antonio had worked up a rhythm and wasn't slowly exiting anymore but gripping his hips with sweaty hands as he fucked him hard. Antonio was pushing him away by his hips as he pulled out, and then pulled him back on his length as he thrust back into him.

He changed his position of entry now and then and enjoyed seeing its effects on Romano.

Romano closed his eyes tightly. He moaned through his clenched teeth then yelled out as his ass clenched around Antonio's beautiful manhood. The strongest orgasm Romano had ever had ripped through his body. And Antonio saw the most beautiful sight before him; his Romano in the most natural state there is for a man. When his orgasm subsided Romano fell onto the bed. He didn't have the strength to do much of anything, but Antonio still made love.

Romano's hole was tightly clenched around the Spaniard's member as he enjoyed his tightness too much. Romano's writhing and heavy breathing was working on him into a frenzy. He enjoyed being the cause for Romano's body to react that way.

It wasn't long before Antonio shot his load into Romano, their moans in sync with each other. As the orgasm subsided, Antonio wrapped his arms around his Lovi holding him in a tight embrace. Both of them were panting heavily.

All communication between them went on wordlessly. Neither of them spoke but it might have been the most meaningful conversation they had ever shared.

* * *

I completed this chapter for a couple of reasons... because a lovely reviewer asked... and because I need to tell you all important facts!

First of all, this is the last chapter (I swear to god) of Roma no I will ever upload! Second of all, ghibli22 may continue this series. We haven't talked about it much because I'm a lazy ass and hasn't replied to her... I'm sorry. D;

Anyways... I thank you all so much for putting up with me and giving me so much support! I appreciate it so much! You have no idea. Please check out my other stories (did I just advertise myself?) and review! See you next time!

Peace out.


End file.
